


Enigmatic

by LAG1995



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asshole Rafael McCall, BAMF Melissa McCall, F/M, Melissa is awesome, Misogyny, Nice Peter Hale, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rafael McCall is a handsome devil in the worst possible way, Scott McCall loves his mommy, Soulmates, i like tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG1995/pseuds/LAG1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rafael McCall rolls into town after Melissa, Chris, and the sheriff are kidnapped Melissa is the exact opposite of happy to see her abusive ex-husband. When he asks her what she has been doing she blurts out that she's been dating Peter Hale which she certainly hasn't. Scott helps her lie and brings Peter in on it. Peter is keeping a secret though, Melissa McCall is his soul mate and has been since he first laid eyes on the pretty brunette.</p><p>Peter had stayed away from his soul-mate Melissa because it was what was best for her and her son. When her abusive ex shows up he realizes that maybe it is not what is best for Melissa, especially when said ex tries to act like nothing is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You aren't really dating Peter Hale are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Peter is a bit OOC but I had to make him a bit nicer if he ever had a shot at winning Melissa back who is a sweet heart. There is also major Rafael bashing in this and I am making him worse than he is on the show.

Melissa was dead tired after the whole getting kidnapped ordeal and the last person she expected in her house was her ex Rafael. She was dirty and tired and all she wanted was a shower was that too much to ask for. Rafael always had the worst timing this rating in the top ten. Rafe was never real great at anything but sex and being an FBI agent.

“Are you okay?” Rafael asked and she could feel Scott's glare on his biological father if anything John Stilinski was more of a father to her boy than Rafe had ever been. 

“I am fine and if I could be honest you are the last person I want to see right now Rafael” Melissa told the man honestly in her opinion. She could feel the rage roll off of her ex in waves. She saw Scott tense and she knew he was gong to say something that would only further make the man in front of them angrier than he already was, but Melissa could not bring her self to stop him. If she was being honest she thought it might be therapeutic for her son to let his father know exactly what he thought of him.

“Yeah, so get out” Scott spat at the man, never forgiving him for all the times he saw him hit his mom while he was drunk. Melissa her self found it hard to forgive the man and by the look of thing he would be hanging around for a while. Melissa was surprised that was all Scott said to the man, but she truly had a very sweet boy. Melissa only wished now more that ever that she had a boyfriend to discourage her ex from hanging around, so that her son would not have to think it was his place to protect his mother.

"I am your father and you don't have to like me but you will respect me" Rafe spat looking pissed at Scott for snapping at him. Melissa knew both her ex-husband and her son were about to come to a boiling point by the shade of red they were both turning at by the way Scott jutted out his lower jaw. 

"No your my gene donor all you ever gave me was my hair color and respect is earned. Stiles dad is more of a father to me than you will ever be. Heck even Peter Hale is more fatherly" Scott sassed pissed not caring that Rafael did not know who Peter was, Melissa noticed her sons nails growing out to sharp points during his tirade. Melissa squeezed her sons hand comforting like the way she did for him when he was younger and had trouble with homework, the last thing she or Scott need was him to wolf out on his father. It did worry her slightly that he had brought up Peter she still was not sure if she should forgive the handsome man, but it seemed her son had already forgiven the man, and she knew her boy could hold a grudge like a hormonal thirteen year old cheerleader.

"Rafael, if you don't mind we are all tired and bit on edge it would be nice if we could all get some sleep, we can talk tomorrow" She told him just wanting him to leave so she could crash and sleep till noon and so that her son did not rip out his fathers throat. 

"Fine, Scott you need to learn to speak with more respect" Rafael told her boy and at that point she desperately wished Stiles had not broken her bat, knocking some sense into her ex-husband would make her feel much better if she did say so her self. 

When Rafael finally left them in peace she had gone to her room and showered and collapsed into her bed asleep in seconds, wishing for a pair of strong arms to hold her close and make her feel safe. Her mind imaging the enigmatic Peter Hale holding her close, not that she would ever admit to anyone how much the man affected her. Peter wasn't perfect but in her eyes he was certainly a step up from Rafael McCall.

What Melissa did not know was that the man of her fantasies had followed her home to make sure she was fine not that he didn't trust her son but she was his soul-mate and he didn't want to leave anything to chance again like he did at the hospital. When he saw the unfamiliar man leave the house, Peter could not suppress the low growl that escaped his throat. The human male was obviously pissed at what Peter didn't know but he could now smell that the man was Scott's biological father. The mans rage probably had something to do with why he had been out of Scott's life so long whether it was the mans choice or Melissa's.

Peter saw the man get into his car and finally leave after sitting in front of the house seething for fifteen minutes, Peter finally felt safe enough to leave Melissa and Scott alone and return to his apartment downtown, Peter would never admit it to anyone except maybe Melissa but Scott was quickly growing on him and he could not help but care about his mates pup. Derek and Cora had offered for him to go with them to South America but Peter declined not thinking he could stand being that far away from his mate. Peter may not get another chance to be with the woman again but he could not stand thinking she may be in danger and he may be too far away to do anything about it.

...

Melissa awoke to an obnoxious pounding coming from downstairs, she swore if Scott and his friends were down stairs rough housing after last night she would get them bat or no bat. She sighed pulling her tired body from her bed opening her door to see an annoyed Scott storming past her door to go down stairs. She followed close behind her son a sense of dread filling her stomach. Scott pulled open the front door with an angry growl and Melissa felt like growling as well at who was behind said door with bags of Denny's.

"What are you doing here, especially at the crack of dawn" Scott growled at the man who he shared half of his genes with. 

"I brought breakfast and it is not the crack of dawn it is eight-thirty" He said.

"Yes and I was kidnapped by a crazy woman last night I hoped to sleep in" Melissa said backing up her son.

"You do not need to be so ungrateful Melissa it isn't attractive" He said looking down his handsome nose at her. Rafael McCall brought a whole new meaning to the term handsome devil.

"I don't care if it's unattractive to you Rafe we divorced for a reason" She said not holding anything back with her lack of sleep fueling her rage at the man.

"Are you pmsing" He asked and she knew her and Scott shared the same incredulous looks on their face, if he was trying to get back together with Melissa he certainly wasn't trying very hard.

"Leave my mother alone asshole" Scott told the man he once called father.

"Language Scott" She sighed letting said asshole in.

She hoped they could get this over with quickly so he would leave. Scott looked like he wanted to argue or leave. Scott would not be leaving his mother alone with the abusive asshole though he didn't trust the man as far as Stiles could throw Derek. The small broken family began to make their way to the kitchen to have a long talk that no one but Rafael wanted to have.

When everyone sat at the table and had a box of pancakes in front of them the awkward silence was palpable. Melissa was exasperated and Scott was pissed and Melissa did not want to know what Rafael was feeling. 

"So Scott, how are you doing in school" Rafael asked the boy trying to break the ice with the boy. Scott took a big bite out of his stack of pancakes chewing slowly trying to rile Rafael. 

"Fine" he said after he swallowed glaring at the man, Melissa knew Scott wanted nothing more than to hit him. Marrying Rafe was bother best and worst mistake she had ever made, but without him she would not have her son and he truly was the light of her life even if some of his decisions were questionable.

"Melissa, what have you been up to since...the incident" He said pulling at his collar still trying to back track from his previous stupid comments.

"Dating" she blurted not wanting him to think her a pathetic single mom, not thinking. Scott's eyebrows went up bt he had already resolved to back up his mom at all cost.

"Oh...who?" He asked disbelievingly, when he was investigating he had not run into any lovers of hers.

"Peter Hale" she spat not thinking and she watched Scott's eyes grow rounder and Rafe's harden, knowing it was one of the men Scott had said was a better father than he was. It wasn't much of an accomplishment to be a better father than Rafael McCall though in anyone's opinion. 

"I see, do you think you could give me a description of your attacker Mel" He asked his voice turning icy and losing its fake fatherly warmth it had carried previously. Rafe pulled out a recorder and Melissa knew that she had to give a fake description, for her sons sake. 

"Well it was dark and they knocked me out but they sounded feminine that's all I know" She said being purposefully non descriptive.

"Well that doesn't give us much I will talk to the others I find it hard to believe a woman could take down two men with combat training" Rafe said and Melissa felt her ire rise at the sexist comment. Was the man really that dense he did know that women worked in FBI something that would not happen if they could not handle themselves.

"A woman is more than capable of taking men out especially if she does it from behind" Melissa told him, crossing her arms and glaring across from her untouched pancakes. Rafael tipped his head back and laughed obnoxiously at her comment, oh if only she had her bat she would give him something to laugh at.

"Oh that's cute Melissa did you take another feminist class" He said he sounded like an old fart that was stuck in the fifties when he hadn't even been born in the fifties. Melissa was so angry that she couldn't even speak to the man for the rest of breakfast and made no less than five excuses to use the bathroom during the rest of his visit. The man probably thought that she had a UTI or something, with how much she snuck of to the bathroom.

Not much more conversation happened after that and both her and Scott breathed a sigh of relief when the man finally left the house when he got called in to look over more evidence. She hugged her son and thanked the good god above that he was nothing like his father minus the hair color. Scott hugged his mother back rubbing her back to comfort her.

"You're not actually dating Peter again are you" Scott asked and she pulled back and laughed.

"No sweet heart" Melissa said shaking her head still chuckling and now Scott jumped in.

"do you want me to get him to play along just in case, Dad tries to investigate it further so he wont be blind sided" Scott asked his mom.

"That would be wonderful sweet heart" Melissa said and then kissed his head heading back up stairs to catch up on her shows on her DVR. She heard Scott leave probably to go inform Peter Hale of her plan to make her ex-husband think she had a boyfriend to keep his advances at bay.


	2. Childish Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is on board with operation make Rafael's life a living hell

Peter sat on his couch going over his banking making sure he had money in his bills account, when he heard a knock at his door. Someone who wanted to actually visit Peter was actually very strange, no one really visited him. He got up and relaxed slightly when he smelt it was Scott. Peter opened the door wondering why the new baby Alpha had come to see him, only a day new at being an alpha.

“Hey can I talk to you” Scott asked rubbing the back of his neck and scuffing his shoe on the ground.

“What ever can I do for you alpha” Peter snarked at the boy.

“Please don't call me that it's weird” he said embarrassed, Peter rolled his eyes and gestured for him to come inside. Scott McCall might be an alpha now but he was still an awkward teenager.

“Sure whatever you say, whats wrong there can't possibly be another emergency already” Peter said returning to his recliner. Scott took a seat on the small couch Peter had for no other reason, other than that it would be weird to have one piece of furniture in his living area.

“So my dad shows up again after leaving like ten years ago, and expects everything to be normal again. Not to mention he's a total asshole” Scott rambles out trying to figure out how to word his mothers weird request. How do you even tell someone that you need them to be your mother's fake boyfriend.

“Is this story going any where Stiles” Peter asks sarcastically, even though he is listen to the baby alpha with rapt attention. This would explain the male at Melissa's house last night.

“Hey!...Well, lets just say he was an abusive asshole and when mom finally kicked him out we didn't see or hear from him again except for the monthly child support checks. Well he randomly shows up at our house last night being his typical self minus throwing punches at mom. Well mom kicks him out after I almost wolf out on him. Well he shows up at the crack of dawn this morning with Denny's.” He pauses still unsure how to continue.

“Do you need help hiding the body” Peter asked his tone sincere. Scott looks horrified for a moment but quickly remembers who he is talking to.

“No nothing like that, god I do have some self control. Well he starts spouting off his usual nonsense and asks mom what she has been doing, probably hoping she had been pining after him. Well mom blurts out that she's been dating which she hasn't, well at least not since you guys went out.” Peter raises his eyebrows, this man really had to be a character to get Melissa to loose her cool. Melissa McCall has one of the most level heads he's seen besides Deaton. 

“What did he say to that” Peter asked his face neutral, he swears if this story end with Melissa getting hurt he will kill the bastard.

“Well he asked who she was dating and she said your name, so what I would like to ask you is can you pretend to be my mom's boyfriend” Scott asked the older man hope in his puppy dog eyes. Peter sighed it was not normal for an Alpha to have sad little boy eyes.

“Of course Scott, your mom is quite the catch” He said with a lecherous grin just to make the boy squirm.

“Oh my god ew” Scott said with a grossed out expression on his face rubbing his ears. It was still amazing that such a powerful Alpha could be such a little boy. Peter made sure the boy saw him roll his eyes at Scott's childishness.

“do you know when your father will show back up at your house” Peter asked wanting to beat the man there, or just beat the man. The fact that he ever laid a hand on his mate or her child was enough to kill the man in his eyes, however Peter knew that if her killed the man he would never ever have a chance at being with Melissa.

“Ugh don't call him my father your more of a father...but he will probably show up at dinner time he's trying to win back mom, which in Rafael McCall means stalking her and being an asshole.” Scott groaned at the fact that his sperm donor would be there again tonight. The man was truly testing the new alpha's control over his temper. Peter was concerned how bad was this guy if Scott thought Peter was more fatherly, Scott could barely stand Peter their personalities clashed. Of course a lot of that could be Peter dating his mother, in Scott's eyes no one was good enough for his mother, it was one of the only things he and Peter agreed upon. 

“I'll head over there in an hour to figure out what exactly me pretending to be your mothers boyfriend entails, besides if what you said about Rafael being a stalker is true he is probably watch the house or having it watched” Peter said smirking. Peter could not deny that he was excited about being this close to his soul-mate. 

“Okay I'll go explain everything to the pack so they don't blow their cover which they are liable to do since with Derek gone they will probably spending a lot of time at my place” Scott says rubbing the back of his neck, Peter assumes its a nervous habit of his.

When Stiles leaves Peter goes to take a shower and get dressed before heading over to his soul mate's house. He picks one of his most low cut v-necks just to drive Melissa's ex-husband nuts, and maybe get her a little hot and bothered. It was no secret that Melissa was attracted to him, he could tell that even on their first and only date even if it had ended disastrously.

…

Melissa was waiting on Peter when she heard the knock on her door. He son had called her earlier, that Peter was on board with the fake boyfriend plan. If Melissa was being honest with her self though she wished it were more than just a pretend boyfriend. When she opened the door she saw him standing there with that charming smile that made her knee's weak.

“Melissa, it's good to see you again. I brought cheap Chinese” He said holding up the panda express bags. Melisa smiled she had forgotten about his since of humor.

Melissa closed the door behind Peter as he deposited the food on the coffee table and made himself at home. Melissa sat down next to him smiling at the man as well. He was doing her a huge favor, Rafael was nothing if not persistent. 

“So tell me all of his pet peeves” Peter asked a mischievous maybe evil glint in his eye. Melissa shared a conspiratorial smile before unleashing all of Rafael McCall's peeves everything from hating the college foot ball team OU to his political affiliations.

…  
When dinner time rolled around Peter and Melissa had made chicken spaghetti one of Rafael's least favorite dishes. Peter was pumped, being near your soul-mate after having to keep your distance for so long was like a high for the sassy werewolf. Every time Peter said something that made Melissa laugh it was like an alcoholic getting his fix for Peter. How anyone wanted to hurt this woman both pissed him off and astounded him, Melissa McCall was the closest to perfect you were going to get on this earth.

Peter heard Scott's bike pull up outside, Peter knew that Scott driving around on that thing made Melissa uneasy. Scott walked in kissing his mother on the cheek before making himself at home at the dinner table. It wasn't long after that, that Scott and Peter heard Rafael's car pull into the driveway.

The knock came next and Peter gave Melissa a smirk letting her know it was go time. Peter walked to the front door answering it. Peter wished he had a camera to capture the FBI agent's stunned expression when muscle bound Peter answered the door. Peter knew exactly who this was but he was going to act like he didn't

“Oh I'm sorry, my family and I are about to sit down for dinner we don't want to become Jebobo's Witnesses or Mormons” Peter said pleasantly, and it took everything Scott had not to roll out on the floor laughing.

“I'm not a Jehovah's witness or a Mormon, and what do you mean your family asshole” Rafael steamed pushing past Peter who smirked.

“Excuse me who are you, Melissa sweetheart call the cops” Peter said smirking at the fuming man trying not to laugh. Rafael had not even been there five minutes and already Peter was having so much fun messing with the man. Melissa walked into the living room acting like she had no idea what was going on.

“Oh Peter, this was the ex I told you about” Melissa said airily.

“Oh Ralph” he said purposefully getting the agent's name wrong.

“It's Rafael” He growled.

“Oh I am sorry, would you like to stay for dinner Rand” Peter asked false pleasantness coating his voice. Rafael glared at the man, and Peter wrapped an arm around Melissa's waist kissing her cheek.

“Rafael, and I think I will” He said striding into the dining room. 

“I think it's working Melissa” Peter whispered into her ear 'accidentally' brushing his lips against her ear, making Melissa shiver.

“I think your right” she whispered back, taking Peters offered arm.

Peter and Melissa walked back into into the dining room making sure to kiss chastely in front of Rafael. Scott's nose scrunched but that would have happened had anyone kissed his mother in front of him. Rafael's reaction however was no where near s cute as Scott's but it was quite funny.

“Do you really think its appropriate to act like hormonal teenagers in front of our son Melissa” Rafael snapped loosing any sense of civility. Melissa knew that if it weren't for Peter being here, Rafe probably would have struck her. Scott would not have let that slide, not now that he was strong enough to protect his mother, if Rafe ever hit Melissa in front of Scott again Scott probably would need Peter's help hiding the body.

“I think its perfectly appropriate Rafe we were not acting like hormonal teenagers” Melissa told the man stone face her lips still tingling from Peters chaste kiss.

“Besides what do you mean our children your not my father your a sperm donor” Scott said dipping out a serving of spaghetti onto his plate, while Peter and his mother sat together. Rafael did the same sneering at the food on his plate, if he didn't know better he would have though Melissa had cooked his least favorite food on purpose.

“I am your father and you will treat me as such” Rafe yelled spittle flying in his rage.

“You wont speak to the boy like that again Roger” Peter said his voice calm.

“You! You stay out of this! It is a family concern” Rafael said not even bothering to correct Peter over his name.

“Scott is my family and if you can't calm down I will ask you to leave and we can take this to the street man to man” Peter said coldly and Melissa could not help but shiver at the tone of Peter's voice. Angry Peter was sexy in Melissa's opinion.

“Melissa sorry to cut family night short, and you get a real shirt Fabio” Rafael snapped at the man. Peter smirked as he watched the man walk out and then drive off angrily.

“Thank you so much Peter, but unfortunately its far from over. Rafael is a bit dense, we may have to keep this up for a few more weeks” Melissa told him making Peter a very happy wolf on the inside. When Peter left after eating dinner with the McCalls he headed home to his lonely apartment wanting nothing more than to got crawl into bed with his mate and rub his scent all over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OU is actually my favorite college football team.


	3. When I say you are leaving you are leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a bit sappy towards the end of this chapter, sappy Peter is so cute to me.

It was three days before Rafael got up enough nerve to venture back to Melissa's house, what he did not know was that it was the weekly pack night. When Rafael walked to the front door he considered knocking but decided that it was not necessary, if he got his way it would be his house again by the end of the year. All Rafe thought he needed to do was get Scott on his side and get this Peter character out of the picture.

When he walked in his ears were assaulted by roaring laughter indicative of a large gathering of teenagers. For Scott's sake he better not being throwing a party, Rafael thought to himself, it had been a while since he had shown his kid any physical discipline. It was a school night and in Rafael's opinion Scott had become too rebellious and needed a good whipping. The boy was not a man yet and he needed to be shown his place.

Rafael walked into the living room a deep frown marring his handsome features. He gazed around the group of teenagers noting that the jerk Peter was among the group. Oh how Rafe wanted to kick that man's ass but Rafe had a rule not to start a fight he could not win and Peter was a big man, bigger than Rafael that is.

“What the hell is going on” He shouted, Melissa was still on shift at the hospital and Rafael had wanted some one on one time without the boy's mother protecting him. Rafael did not realize how powerful his son had become within the last year.

“And you are” A red haired girl sneered looking him up and down, a displeased expression on her face. Who did this little bitch think she was asking him who he was when she was in his home. Scott and Peter both rose at the same time moving forward to meet the elder McCall.

“I am Scott's father, does Melissa know you have this many people over Scott?” Rafael asked his son sneer on his face rivaling Professor Snape from the Harry Potter movies.

“Of course she does, I am here” Peter said a bored expression on his face as he picked at his nails.

“Yeah and if you had, you know stayed around, you would know that we do this every Wednesday” Scott spat at the man. Everyone looked at Scott in shock he was pretty happy go lucky most of the pack had not heard him this angry aside from Ethan and Aiden.

“Scott how many times do I have to tell you to be respectful” Rafael snapped at Scott trying to keep his cool in front of this large group of people.

“How many times do I have to tell you that respect is not given its earned” Scott growled his eyes flashing red before going back to brown, making Rafael think he is seeing things.

“Ralph, I think you need to leave until and unless Melissa invites you” Peter said before the fight between father and son could escalate.

“I don't have to leave Scott is my son and I can do what I please with him” Rafael snapped glaring, at the man who was trying to steal Melissa from him.

“No your leaving and I would like to see you try to hurt Scott that would be hilarious” Peter sassed his tone still jovial. Rafael just glared at the man not saying a word and not budging from his spot in the doorway.

“Ralph when I say you are leaving I mean you are leaving” Peter said smirking at the older McCall, it was hard for Peter to believe that a puppy like Scott came from this asshole.

“It is Rafael! I am not leaving until Melissa tells me herself in person” Rafael spat walking further into the room bowing up on Peter. Peter grinned at the man viciously, before wrapping his hand around the other man's upper arm. Rafael swung at the bigger man not making contact, causing Peter to laugh sadistically.

“Come on ninja turtle I said you were leaving, now” Peter told the man eyes flashing blue as he drew Rafael's arm around his back and marching Rafael out the door. Peter threw him out side and Rafael fell on his ass. Peter slammed the door behind him as he walked back into the house, hearing the pack questioning the young alpha.

“What the hell was that McCall” Aiden asked eyebrows raised, everyone else seemed to share the same sentiment. Scott rubbed the back of his neck not knowing how to answer the question.

“That was Scott's gene donor trying to be a father, he will be staying outside until your mom gets back” Peter said directing the last part to Scott so he would know the other man was just in his car waiting for Melissa to get off at work.

“Peter has been pretending to be my mothers boyfriend so that she has further protection” Scott finished he story so that the others knew what was going down it was the whole reason he had called this meeting. Peter smiled knowing that his next comment would rile the teen turned alpha werewolf.

“Though I wish it could be more Melissa McCall is quite sexy” Peter grinned at the boy watching him close for the coming reaction. Scott acted like he was going to barf while he covered his ears and the rest of the pack stared at Peter incredulously. 

“Oh god I know you are fake dating her but could you not say those things about my mom” Scott groaned glaring at the older werewolf. 

“What?” Peter asked a false innocence in his tone acting like did not know exactly what was going on in Scott's head.

“Oh you know what” Lydia said unimpressed causing Peter to laugh at the teenagers. Lydia was one of the few of the teenagers he actually like, well besides Scott but he was sure that had to do with Melissa being his mother.

…

When Melissa pulled into her drive way she groaned when she saw Rafael's car parked on the road. Melissa was glad that the pack was over, though Peter had been by almost every night after meeting her less than savory ex-husband. Unknown to her Rafael gave Peter a sick feeling in his gut.

Melissa got out of her car and began walking up the sidewalk, Rafe getting out too and meeting her at the door. Rafe's face was not promising he looked pissed, no he looked downright furious.

“Melissa I don't like that man you are shacking up with, he kicked me out of the house” Rafael lashed out at the small woman. Melissa rolled her eyes unlocking the door and coming inside, Rafe was right on her heels. Rafe would not give her a second of peace, it was as if he was trying make up for his ten year absence within the span of a month.

“Well Rafe you were not invited in and were not shacking up we are in a serious relationship” Melissa said and she felt a strong angry grab her shoulder pushing her into the wall. 

“You would to well to remember your place woman” Rafe whispered so that Scott and Peter would not hear his threat, not knowing that he was in a house full of supernatural beings the majority of those supernatural beings having far superior hearing than a normal human.

“Get your hand off of her” Peter growled his normally blue eyes flashing a supernatural shade of blue. Rafe released her a promise of violence when she was finally caught alone in his brown eyes. Rafe jerked back leaving and slamming the door.

Scott was by her side in a instant after he left almost wolfed out in anger. Scott wrapped his arms around his much smaller mother trying to comfort the woman, even though it was more like she was comforting him.

“Scott take care of your mother I will make sure he is leaving this time” Peter told the boy not caring that he just issued an order to a true alpha, something that will usually earn you a growl. Scot seemed to know though unconsciously that his mother was Peter's soul mate, making the order not register in his head only getting the vibe of a concerned mate. 

Peter prowled outside pacing watching an angry Rafael get in his car and leave. Peter growled as he watched the black SUV drive away. There was no way he was leaving Melissa alone tonight especially if Scott followed through with his plan to stay the night with Stiles and have a guy night.

Peter walked back inside to see Melissa being comforted by her pup. Scott looked up at his and nodded in thanks to the older werewolf.

“Mom I am not going to Stiles tonight what if he comes back” Scott asked his mother. The rest of the pack was gathered in the doorway, looking worried. Melissa McCall was really like a second mother to most of the pack.

“No sweetheart, I will be fine I don't think he will be back until tomorrow, besides I just got a new baseball bat” Melissa told him making me feel slightly better.

“Are you sure mom” Scott asked and I felt like growling at the stupid kid, Rafael was definitely going to be back tonight.

“Yes sweetheart as long as you show up for school tomorrow I don't care” Melissa said exasperated. She didn't want be considered helpless ever again, for years Rafael had suppressed her and made her feel inferior. She found out that she was capable of more than what she thought in the first year after she finally kicked Rafe out. She would never let a man make her feel helpless again, not even Peter Hale himself could break her.

“Alright mom call me if you need anything or if he shows up again” Scott begs his mother.

“Yes, alright, okay get out of here and have fun with your friends” Melissa says and Scott grins and kisses her cheek before grabbing his bag and heading out the door the rest of the pack following all of them giving Melissa hugs and kisses. 

Peter waited until all of the people in the house had left before approaching his mate. Melissa smiled at him in thanks.

“Thank you Peter for everything you have done” She said when Peter was only a foot away.

“It's not a problem Melissa, If I would do it for anyone I would do it for you” He told her sincerely if only his nephew and niece could see him now, or Talia for that matter who had been there for all his sappy child hood moments.

“Awe...you make me blush Peter Hale” Melissa chuckled, batting dark eyelashes over dark chocolate colored eyes, a color she passed onto her son. Peter moved closer eyes softening.

“Let me see your shoulder, so I can see if I need to be hiding a body” Peter said making a joke to lighten the mood. Melissa nodded shrugging out of her scrub top leaving her in a plain black tank top.

Peter looked at the place where Rafael's hand was previously seeing the skin was still a dark pink from the force the man used. Peter growled and he felt Melissa lay a hand on his hand that rested over the hand print on her shoulder.

“Calm down Peter I'm alright” Melissa told the man while looking at him with a questioning gaze. Peter ran one of his large hands down her face before stepping back.

“I am not leaving you alone tonight, I can stay here or you can come back to my place with me, but you wont have to be alone” Peter told her wishing to wrap her in his arms and never let her go.

“Peter I am a big girl I don't need you to stay, he caught me by surprise earlier. I have a nice solid baseball bat to crack his skull if he tries something like this again” Melissa said touching Peters firm upper arm trying not to blush under his heated gaze. She could not claim that she was not attracted to Peter Hale she didn't know who could, that was not related to him.

“Melissa I know how strong you are its more for my own peace of mind. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you and I was not there to help you, it about killed me when you were kidnapped and I was not there to save you” Peter said his voice shaky. Melissa took a step back and looked at Peter her head cocked to the side her gaze questioning again, not even Scott was this over protective of her. Either Peter was more sappy then he let on which she highly doubted or there was some freaky werewolf thing.

“Peter lets go to the living room an talk, there is something you are not telling me” Peter sighed but he did not think he could deny his soul mate after she was in such a situation his wolf was right at the surface and ready to either comfort his mate or kill what hurt her. Peter knew that if he did not stay near his mate tonight he would kill her ex-husband and he would never have a chance with her. He followed Melissa into the living room sitting on the couch beside her.

“Melissa are you sure you want to know because if you ask me I won't be able to stop my self from telling you what is going on” Peter said hoping she would ask so he could get it off his chest, she had already showed her trust in him, if she accepted him it would not be just because of her being his soul mate.

“Lay it on me my son's a werewolf I don't think anything could surprise me now” she smiled softly at the man.

“Oh Melissa you don't know what you are asking for” He said his eyes serious.

“Come on Peter, you came back from the dead what could be stranger than that” She asked scooting closer to him unconsciously. Peter was reminded of his death at the hands of a deranged alpha werewolf the same wolf that had killed his oldest niece. 

“Melissa you are my soul mate.” Peter looked at the woman apprehensively waiting with bated breath for a reaction.


	4. Like Cinnamon and Cayenne Pepper

“Melissa you are my soul mate.” Peter looked at the woman apprehensively waiting with bated breath for a reaction. 

Melissa stared at Peter for what felt to Peter like hours but was really like a few seconds. Melissa was expecting a lot of things but this was not one of them.

“Okay, when you mean soul mate” Melissa started blinking slowly at the man of her fantasies. Peter looked at her hard, at least she wasn't freaking out like Talia's mate did when she told him.

“I mean our souls were made for each other we are each others perfect match whether we follow through with the relationship or not” Peter told her and she took a deep breath closing her eyes for a long time.

“Okay why did you not tell me sooner” She asked seriously placing a hand over his own.

“Well when we were on our first date it didn't exactly have the best ending and you weren't in the know about Scott's werewolf condition” Peter said and Melissa nodded shakily in understanding.

“Perfectly reasonable, just bear with me Peter this is a lot to take in” Melissa told him covering her face with her hands and taking deep breaths. Peter smiled at the woman, wanting nothing more than to rub his scent thoroughly into her skin and get rid of what ever trace Ralph had left on her when he grabbed her tonight.

“Actually you are taking it a lot better than Derek's father my sister's mate, he started driving her to Eichen House when he found out, she literally had to wolf out on him to get him to stop” Peter laughed causing Melissa to laugh. She was still very shaky learning that the man her surrogate son Stiles called creeper wolf was her soul mate. Melissa had never believed in anything as silly as soul mates, but if werewolves could be real she supposed soul mates could be as well.

“You would have liked her my sister, Talia” Peter said taking Melissa's hands away from her face and gazing into her eyes.

“I wish I could have met her Peter” Melissa said her eyes softening. Melissa was an only child of only children she couldn't imagine the pain of loosing a sibling.

“Yes” He said and moved even closer to Melissa they were now shoulder to shoulder on the sofa their bodies turned to face each other.

“Does Scott know about the soul mate thing?” Melissa asked the man her eyes fixed to his blue ones, trying to keep her jumbled thoughts straight. All Melissa wanted to do right know was jump the older werewolf.

“No we will have to tell him” Peter said his tongue coming out to lick his lower lip. Melissa's brown eyes followed the movement, she gulped she did not want to seem needy but it hadn't just been months it had been years since she had felt the touch of a male.

Melissa finally couldn't help her self and leaned up pressing her lips up against peters creating a searing heat. All thoughts left Peter when Melissa's soft chapstick flavored lips met his. He swept his tongue out to meet her upper lip taking control of the kiss. Melissa's mouth opened her tongue meeting his and fighting for dominance. Peter was glad she was so feisty, docile women just didn't do it for him he wanted a challenge, and if Melissa McCall was anything it was a challenge.

Melissa's hands came up to tangle in his short dark hair his own hands coming to rest on her slim waist. It was hard for Peter to believe that this body had already gone through child birth. He felt Melissa moan into his mouth and he scooped her up her legs going around his waist her breasts pressing against his hard chest. He started to move towards the stairs thanking god for werewolf senses. He pressed his lips up against her neck his nose taking in her spicy scent like cinnamon and cayenne pepper.

They quickly moved into her bedroom slamming the door behind them.

…

Peter was the first to awaken at the sound of someone coming into the house. He was not a happy camper especially when he realized it was not Scott but Rafael trying to make up for last night. He gently moved Melissa's bare body of of his getting up and searching for his boxers. He slipped them on and started for the door growling softly so not to wake up his sleeping mate. Melissa's shift did not start till three and he did not want to wake her up after the marathon sex from last night.

Peter made his way down stairs trying to keep from killing Scott's biological father. The man certainly did not make it easy and he did not want to jeopardize his new relationship with Melissa. The man looked annoyed sitting at the kitchen table a box of cheap chocolates sitting in front of them.

“What are you doing here” Peter growled startling the man who was not expecting to see a mostly nude Peter in his Ex-Wife's kitchen.

“I planned on having breakfast with my wife and son. Do you really think it is appropriate for you to stay over here with Scott here” Rafael snapped he had hoped not to see the man his ex was fraternizing with.

“Well Ralph one Melissa is no longer your wife she kicked you out over ten years ago, and two Scott's not even here. I am going to have to ask you to leave before you wake Melissa, we had a late night” Peter said his smile predatory, his wolf at the surface ready to rip out the mans throat. Rafael stoop up quickly his eyes ablaze with anger.

“It is Rafael and I will wake her if I want to, what kind of mother kicks her own son out for a booty call!” Rafael yelled and Peter snapped. He grabbed the man pushing his head into the wall in a move his nephew would be proud of growling in his ear. Peter let the man go stepping back and getting his wolf under control.

“Never question Melissa's parenting skills again or you will get worse than this” Peter growled angrily.

Melissa hearing the shouting from downstairs, she quickly dressed grabbing her bat. She rushed downstairs wielding her weapon of choice.

“What the hell is going on!” She shouted coming into the kitchen dropping the bat to her side in exasperation.

“Ralph here decided to pick another fight” Peter snarked causing Melissa to roll her eyes at her ex-husband.  
“Did you not get enough last night Rafe and Peter call him by his name you are just antagonizing him” Melissa sighed rubbing her aching head. Peter grinned when she reprimanded him it turned him on faster than anything else.

“why do you leave this violent man alone with our son” Rafael spat at the woman. Melissa raised an eyebrow at her idiot ex-husband, did he honestly think could tell her how to raise her son who at seventeen was already mostly raised.

“Well you seem to be one of the only people to bring out his violence and if I am not mistaken you were ten times more violent with Scott than this man will ever be. So I am going to ask you to leave again” Melissa said her hands on her robed hips. Rafael grabbed the box of chocolates and went through the back door slamming it behind him.

Melissa cracked a smile after she heard his car speed away, she walked up to Peter wrapping her arms around his bare torso smiling up at him.

…

Scott made his way to his class it was weird not being with Allison especially when Allison was with Issac. What was even weirder was Issac was going to be living with him and his mother starting that weekend when he finally got all of his stuff from Derek's packed up. He walked into History on time for once taking a seat in the middle.

It was weird when he came in he felt his wolf start to stir and become restless. Scott was afraid it was another side affect of them sacrificing themselves, to save his mother. He smelt something it smelt really good like roses and oddly enough stainless steel.

Scott was drawn out of his revelry when his teacher began speaking to the class. It was weird he had never seen this teacher around.

“Hello, I am Mr. Yukimura the new history teacher. My family and I moved into town three weeks ago. My daughter Kira is the one in the back covering her face she never brings anyone over, feel free to befriend her” He smiles and Kira groaned. Scott turned to look at her and noticed she was the one with the intoxicating smell. He smiled at her and she peeped ducking down embarrassed not that he could blame her if his mother did that to him he wasn't sure he wouldn't react the same way.

After class was over Scott decide to catch up with the beautiful Asian girl. He smiled his previous pessimistic thoughts on Allison not plaguing him nearly as much. Something was drawing the true alpha to the girl.

“Hey Kira right” Scott smiled at her cocking his head to the side. She made the same cute squeek from earlier and spun to meet his eyes a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Scott did not know that this feeling he had was that Kira was his mate, he was one of the lucky werewolves to meet his this young.

“Me?” She asked surprised. Scott grinned at her shyness just wanting to wrap her up in his arms and hug her all day.

“Yeah, do you know any other Kira's around here” He said looking around joking with the tiny girl. She laughed rubbing the back of her neck embarrassed. She hoped she did not run off the first possible friend with her awkwardness.

“No I am Kira” She said peeking through her hair at the handsome boy.

“Good I am glad I didn't mishear your dad” He grinned at her and Kira rewarded him with a smile.

“You know you don't have to talk to me just because of my dad” She sighed. She wanted to make friends but she wanted to do it on her own.

“I know, its just I think your really cute” Now the pair was blushing at each other.

“Really?” She asked pushing her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, so like do you want to see a movie this Friday” He asked her hopefully.

“Yeah it sounds like fun pick me up at six?” She asked not noticing the hallways were starting to become empty.

“Six it is” Scott smiled pecking her on the cheek. Scott walked away on cloud nine while Kira softly touched her cheek blushing. Maybe she wouldn't kill her father after all, Scott was very cute. She was startled though when the bell rang.

…

Scott was cheerful when he finally got home he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Well he was happy until he opened the front door and smelt his mother and Peter everywhere. It about made him gag at the amount of pheromones coating the air.

It really should not have surprised him when he saw Peter sitting on the couch still in yesterdays clothes scanning through Netflix.

“Peter...what did you do to my poor sweet innocent mother” Scott growled at the man. Scott could not believe he trusted this man with his mother.

“Down boy...have a seat we need to talk about something” Peter sighed. Scott sat down trying to control his temper he did not want his mother being manipulated by this asshole.

“What. Did. You. Do.” Scott seethed at the man. So sue him if he was a bit over protective of his mother, after what she went through with his biological father who could blame him.

“Scott did you know that every werewolf has a mate, someone who is perfect for them in every way, someone who owns the werewolf more than any alpha ever could” Peter asked the boy turned Alpha.

“No.” Scott was beginning to calm down, but he was still wary of what was coming out of the other werewolf's mouth.

“Well Scott, your mother is my soul mate the other half that makes me whole and I would never do anything to hurt her. If you don't believe me call Derek” Peter said slowly and sincerely. Scott stared at him long and hard judging his face looking for any sign that the older wolf was lying, nothing showed he was lying.

“Fine, I am calling Derek. If what you say is true you better treat my mother like a queen” Scott growled storming up to his room wondering if maybe Kira was his soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not have the nogitsune storyline in it btw.


	5. Scott Needs to Get Used to You Staying Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Heavy Violence towards the end of this chapter.

Peter awoke to soft lips running up his neck, leaving open mouth kisses and sucking hickies that would fade within minutes. He felt Melissa smile against his neck, she knew he was awake now. It was a Saturday so Melissa had spent the night at his apartment.

“I might start waking up early if this is what I get to wake up to” Peter said running a hand through her dark messy curls.

“Mmm... You might have to put a ring on my finger if you want to wake up this way every morning Mr. Hale” Melissa said her eyes shining with mirth as she hovered over him.

“I may have to visit a jeweler this afternoon then” Peter said sitting up to kiss her lips his hand cupping her warm honey colored cheeks. Melissa pulled away one eyebrow raised at the man.

“Peter we have been on one date, and that was a disaster” She said her eyes crinkling at Peter. Peter pouted kissing her neck and pulling her naked body into his lap.

“Melissa you are my soulmate, there is no one else out there more perfect for me than you are, darling” He said hugging her close to his chest. He could feel her chuckles vibrating against his chest.

“Peter I need a little romance in my life” She said getting up and sashaying over to her overnight bag and began to get dressed.

“No Melissa not the clothes” Peter said falling back on the bed groaning, he had hoped to spend the morning in bed worshiping her body some more.

“Yes clothes, get dressed you are taking me to breakfast” She said digging in his drawers and throwing a pair of underwear at him.

“No shower?” he asked, hoping she didn't plan on washing his scent off of her. Peter liked it when his mate smelt like him.

“Do you want me to shower, Peter” She asked already knowing the answer was no. She pulled her deodorant out of her bag swiping some on. She didn't understand why Peter like her to smell like him so much, she figured it was a wolf thing of some kind. 

“No!” Peter said too quickly and Melissa turned smiling a sly smile at the wolf's behavior. Peter began pulling his clothes on while Melissa walked into the bathroom to get her hair into some kind of semblance of order.

It was another fifteen minutes before Melissa was ready and she walked out to meet her soulmate hooking her arm with his as he led her out to his car. Peter was everything Rafael wasn't, and everything Melissa wanted in a man. She would never regret marrying Rafael though because if she had not married the man she would not her son Scott. What Melissa did regret was staying with him so long and never pressing domestic abuse charges on the man. Not pressing charges was in Melissa's own opinion, her biggest mistake.

Peter opened the passenger side door for her and Melissa climbed in smiling at the man knowing that she would probably end up marrying this man. Peter may be an asshole but he could be sweet when he wanted to be. She watched his but when he walked in front of the car to get to the driver side. She could get used to living with a butt like Peter Hale had.

“Where do you want to go?” Peter asked a shark like grin on his face.

“IHOP” Melissa said leaning over to plant a kiss on the man's cheek. Peter reached up and touched he spot where her lips just were smiling a smile that she knew was just for her.

“So how about I take you out for a real date tonight Melissa” Peter said as he pulled into the road and began the drive to the local IHOP.

“As much as I would love to say yes Peter I can't, I am working the late shift tonight but you can be at my place waiting on me.” Melissa told Peter with a sly smile on her face.

“what about the kid” Peter asked his eyebrows raised, remembering the last time Scott had come home and smelt the sex on the air for the first time. He did not want that conversation again but he would have it if he got to be with Melissa again.

“If this relationship is going to be a serious as I think it is then the sooner Scott gets used to the idea of you staying over the better” Melissa pointed out and Peter had to admit she had a good point, and it was not as if Scott was a child anymore.

“Okay I'll be in your bed waiting on you when you get home” He said slyly , giving her a sharp grin as he pulled into the parking lot.

“I'll be looking forward to it, you can rub my feet” She said with raised eyebrows as he found a parking spot. 

“Oh, I'll rub more than that if you let me” Peter said getting out of the car walking around to her side to open the door.  
…

Melissa and Peter spent the rest of the day together watching movies at home, she would have never thought that Peter was a Will Ferrell fan. There was not a lot of movie watching during the day though it was on but they were not watching. She will say that werewolf stamina is a god send.

She was making lunch when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at Peter who was sitting at the table watching her cook and making small talk. Melissa was already showered and in her scrubs her shift started at three and she would have to leave soon.

Peter got up and walked to the door to see who it was. She knew as soon as she heard his voice who it was, her annoying ex-husband Rafe.

“What the Hell are you doing here” She heard Rafael's voice all the way in the kitchen.

“I am spending time with my lovely girlfriend Melissa while she makes me lunch you are not invited” She heard Peter shut the door in his face and Rafael's muffled yelling.

Melissa knew Rafe would not try to enter the house with Peter there after he got his ass handed to him last time. Melissa was definitely happy Peter would be staying the night tonight, Melissa did not trust Rafael not to come while she was alone and take his anger and his humiliation on her. 

“My ex?” Melissa asked Peter already knowing the answer as she handed Peter a grilled cheese and sat down next to him.

“Yes, he does not seem to take a hint” Peter said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and taking a big bite of his sandwich.

“No he was never real great at that, the only reason he left last time is because I threatened to press charges on his ass” Melissa sighed picking at her own food. Her ex-husband was a sore subject for her.

“You should have pressed charges Melissa” He said pushing her plate closer to her, his instincts telling him to take care of his mate.

“I know, it's one of my biggest regrets” Melissa said finally taking a bite.

“Lets talk about something lighter Melissa, I think your son have found his soul mate” Peter told her what he had gathered from one of his talks with the boy.

“What?! Why did you not tell me?” Melissa asked turning to look at him.

“I am not sure if he has or not but that's what it sounds like it's been a long time since I have felt teenage infatuation so I can't be sure” Peter said leaning down and kissing her cheek. They continued to talk and kiss until it was time for Melissa to go to work. Peter could not wait till he told her she would never have to work again, he did not want it to seem like he is taking things to fast. Peter already snuck twenties into her purse when ever he could.

...

Melissa slung her bag over her shoulder, and began the long walk out to the hospital parking lot. Melissa was dead on her feet and she hoped Rafe was not waiting on her when she did make it home. Melissa just wanted to fall into bed with Peter, they seemed to just be becoming closer and closer. 

Melissa unlocked her car with her key fob and was about to get into her car when she felt hands come around her neck. She gagged as the grip tightened, Melissa fumbled in her scrub pocket as she choked and gagged. She thanked god she had not upgraded to a smart phone like her son and pressed the center button activating the speed dial to call Peter.

The hands released Melissa as she heard Peter pick up and she was about to pass out. The hands came down to grip her forearms spinning her to face her attacker. Rafe.

His large hand came down and backhanded her causing her head to bounce off her car window cracking the glass. She heard Peter shouting through the phone as she choked and coughed her lip split.

“Peter!” She screamed and was hit in the face again but Melissa did not stop screaming.

“Shut up bitch” Rafe said in a low voice.

“Peter! Rafe cornered me in the parking lot at the hospital” She yelled and she heard more unintelligible yelling through the speaker. Rafe stomped on her small blue economy phone busting it beyond repair. Rafe's hands came up to grab her head as Melissa kept screaming for help, Melissa's head made contact with the glass hard her head breaking through completely this time. God she hoped Peter got here soon, Rafe probably thought he still had fifteen minutes before anyone would b there.

“You bitch don't think this is over your boy toy can't always save you” He said and began to walk off leaving Melissa to fall down in a pool of her own blood. She laid there coughing and she could tell her head was cut open pretty badly and she probably had a concussion. Melissa felt the spots starting to close over her vision until she felt nothing.

…

When Peter arrived he almost threw up at the sight before him. Melissa was unconscious, laying in a pool of her own blood. Peter rushed to her side, sighing in relief when he felt a strong pulse. Her gently scooped up the prone woman in his arms tears running down his cheeks at the sight of his poor little soul mate. One thing Peter knew for sure, her bastard ex-husband was going to pay dearly for what he did to his mate.


	6. Lets find the bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence again
> 
> I am sorry for the late update my cousin got married and I have been having major writers block expect two new chapters this week instead of one.

Peter held his fragile mate close to his chest, his eyes bright blue with anger. The tears that were falling from his eyes dropped down on Melissa's too pale face as Peter ran up to the hospital. Rafael was going to pay for what he did to his mate. Peter could feel a tinge of the insanity he had felt just a year ago creeping up into his head.

Peter pushed the big glass doors open with a low growl. A nurse ran up to Peter when he ran into the lobby of the hospital that Melissa worked at. The nurse gasped when she saw Melissa's prone form laying bloody in Peters arms. Blood was soaking Peters long sleeved button down shirt, as he held tight onto his mate. He did not want to surrender her to someone else but he knew they had a better chance of saving her than he did, wolf powers or not.

“Help” Peter called out while the nurse ran to get a gurney yelling out orders to other nurses. When the short stout nurse rolled the gurney to Peter where he laid her down very gently. Immediately the nurses went to work to stop the blood flow from her head.

“What happened sir?” The shot blonde nurse asked as she helped Peter transfer Melissa to the gurney. Peter's hands shook as he looked down at the blood covering his hands, Melissa's blood. If Peter had his way Melissa's blood would soon be replaced by Rafael's blood.

“Her ex-husband ambushed her in the parking lot after her shift, she was able to call me before he knocked her unconscious” Peter said brushing Melissa's unkempt hair out of her closed eyes.

“Okay it looks like she's going to need surgery we need to get her back there fast” She said as she and two other nurses rolled Melissa away while taking care of her wounds. Peter let them take her while pulling his cell phone out with shaking hands, selecting Scott's name. The phone rang five times before the boy picked up, it seemed like hours waiting for a teenager to answer their phone.

“Yeah” Scott answered, just when Peter was about to bolt out of the hospital and track Scott down himself. Peter's was truly at his wits end, and he never had much patience to begin with.

“Scott, Rafael...he...he ambushed your mother in the parking lot they have her in surgery right now” Peter gasped not knowing whether to cry or lash out.

It was ten minutes before Scott burst into the hospital, finding Peter easily. Peter was still standing in the same spot staring at the drying blood on his hands.

“Is there any news Peter” Scott asked his face anxious as he broke Peter from his revery. 

“No” He said, Scott looked worried he never saw Peter this upset. Scott pushed the man into a chair in the waiting area, knowing that they would be going out to hunt the bastard down as soon as they knew his mother was okay. A nurse walked in, she looked tired her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a tight pony tail.

“Scott, Peter she is stable. Melissa has a fractured scull and a concussion but she should be able to leave in a few days depending on how she is feeling when she wakes up. We also called the sheriff's station and they are currently out looking for Agent McCall” She said and Scott could feel that she was worried, Scott knew that his mom and this nurse were fairly close. 

“Thank you Tonya” Scott said scrubbing his hands over his face. Scott could feel Peter shaking over the listed injuries Scott's biological father had given his mother. Rafael McCall was going to pay and it was not going to be pretty.

“Scottie you know my number you call me if you need anything, okay?” The older woman told him losing some of her professionalism.

The nurse walked off to take care of her other duties, leaving Peter and Scott alone. Peter stood up his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

“So are we going to go get the bastard” Scott asked joining his mother's boyfriend. Scott looked up at the older male rubbing his hands together wanting to rip his father's throat out for doing what he did to his mother. 

“Yes come on, if we want to kill him then we have to move now” Peter said and the two men walked out into the parking lot quickly picking up the man's scent. Rafael made a huge mistake when he targeted a werewolf's soul mate especially a werewolf like Peter's soul mate. Not only that but he attacked an Alpha's mother, he truly could not have picked a worse victim.

The wolfed out as soon as they were alone and began running following the man's scent their vision tinted red with anger. It was only a few minutes before they found Rafael in a dinky motel ten miles north of Beacon Hills, a far cry from the nice hotel he had been staying at for the majority of his stay. He was obviously hiding from the police he should have done better because the police were the least of his problems. 

Scott and Peter let their faces morph back into that of a human as they walked to the door of the room Rafael occupied. They did not want the camera's to catch onto the fact that they are werewolves. Peter quickly kicked in the door with no warning storming into his prey's room. The stench of sex an urine were dense in the air, from the rooms previous occupants, it burned Scott's sensitive nose. 

“What the hell” Rafael's voice yelled startled while Scott and Peter made their way into the room. Peter planning on killing the bastard and Scott debating whether he should kill the man or not. On oe hand it would be satisfying to hear the bones shatter in the man's neck for hurting his mother, but on the other hand if Scott let the police take him in he would have to deal with being a cop in jail with all the other criminals he had put there. Cops never did well in prison and that may be worse than putting him out of his misery.

“You messed with the wrong woman, Ralph” Peter growled his eyes flashing and his canines elongating.

“It's Rafael” Rafael yelled back hiding his fear from the bigger man pulling out a gun and pointing it at Peter. Peter began laughing a cruel cold laugh walking closer to the man who dared to hurt his mate. 

“I don't care if it's Mr. Fucking Rogers you hurt Melissa and that just makes you a dead man in my book” Peter snapped continuing to walk ever so slowly towards the man with the gun. Rafael was trying desperately to hide his fear from his son and his wife's boyfriend. Was this Peter character involved in the mob. He had never met anyone with eyes as cold as this man's were.

“I have a gun” Rafael said pointing the gun at Peter's head when the man got close enough to him that they were standing nose to nose. Peter smiled showing off the sharp canines in his mouth, Rafael had never seen a human with teeth like that how had he missed it before. Peter plucked the gun from the trembling man's hands unloading it bullet by bullet then chucking it at the wall leaving a hole the size of his fist.

“Not anymore” Peter smiled coldly, then abruptly wrapping his hand around Rafael's neck walking him backwards until his back hit the wall. Peter relished in the choking sounds that his prey made, Peter had not felt this sadistic in a long time.

“Scott, she is your mother I will let you have the first hit” Peter said and Rafael's eyes darted towards his son with a pleading look.

Peter took a few steps back letting go of Rafael's neck allowing a scarily silent Scott to step into the spot Peter previously occupied. Scott placed a hand on his sperm donors shoulder, letting Rafael lose some of the tension in his shoulders thinking Scott was not going to do anything. Just as soon as Rafe let down his guard Scott struck out his fist planting it's self in the middle of Rafael's face causing blood to gush from Rafael's nose.

“Your turn Peter” Scott smiled wiping the blood on his hand off on Rafael's button down shirt, staining the white material red. Rafael was groaning bent over in a right angel cradling his nose in his large hands.

Peter made his way to the man unleashing on the man beating him within an inch of his life. He was lost in the blood and gore when he felt Scott's hand on his shoulder. He unwillingly tore himself from his prey who was curled into the fetal position on the floor, cover in his own blood. 

“What Scott do you want another go?” Peter asked smiling his teeth dotted with blood.

“No I just think that maybe we should not kill him” Scott says looking at the unconscious man on the floor, no sympathy in his eyes.

“And why would we not kill him he hurt your mother and my soul mate” Peter asked the boy not seeing why Scott would want this man to live.

“Because it would be letting him off easy to kill him” Peter looked at the boy incredulously he had wanted to take a break anyway to give the man time to wake up so he could start again.

“How would killing this bastard be letting him off easy” Peter asked not seeing where Scott was going with this.

“Do you know what happens to law enforcement in prison, it's not pretty” Scott smiled plling out his phone ready to call sheriff Stilinski when Peter consented.

“I never thought about that Scott good idea call John” He said and walked into the dingy bathroom to clean him self up. Scott dialed Stile's dad's number waiting for it to ring.

“Yes, Scott do you have any information on Rafael” The sheriff asked him knowing it was the only reason Scott would call him.

“Yeah, he's at the Bridgette inn motel and diner room 103” Scott told him and the sheriff just told him they were on their way not bothering to ask him how he knew.


	7. I Wanna Know What Love Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappiness galore

After fleeing from the motel before the police showed up Peter dropped Scott off at his house telling him he could skip school in the morning that the school would excuse it. He made his way to the high school next walking towards the vault containing his money and his mother's engagement ring. He did not care if he and Melissa had only been dating two weeks officially now, he could not go another day without asking his soul mate to marry him.

Melissa had to be his officially, Peter could not stand it he was also going to ask her if he could move in. He did not want to risk his soul mate getting hurt again on his watch. 

When he finally made it to the hospital his mother's ring was burning a hole in his pocket. Hopefully he would be able to go back and sit with her, despite it being well past visiting hours. He walked towards he room using his nose as opposed to asking the nurse at the reception desk. He always operated on the age old saying it is better to ask for forgiveness than for permission. 

He walked into her room glancing at the clock hanging on the wall it was two 'clock in the morning. There she was laying on the bed a bandage wrapped around her head her eyelids cover chocolate brown orbs. He grapped the chair sitting by the window, pulling it close to her bed and grabbing her hand. He kissed her palm and each one of her fingers.

“you gave me a scare there Mel” Peter whispered before laying his head down on the bed falling into a restless sleep.

…

Melissa awoke to a warm weight on her left hand, she looked over and saw a sleeping Peter. She smiled softly brushing her fingers through his short dark locks. His hands were holding tightly to her left hand. 

Melissa grabbed the remote turning on the TV leaving it at a low volume so not to wake Peter, an old episode of Married with Children was on. She hoped Peter did not go out and kill her ex-husband last night, not that she would be overly upset if he did. The FBI did not take kindly to their agents showing up dead and Scott and Peter would be some of the first suspects.

She felt Peter stirring as she laughed silently at the antics of the eighties' most dysfunctional family, she had watched the show religiously when she was a teenager. Her laughter caused her head to throb and the man beside her to stir. He looked up at her through his lashes his blue eyes red with sleep.

“God I love your laugh” He said kissing at her hand. Melissa gave him a smile running her other hand through his hair again.

“Thanks but I don't exactly love it right now it makes my head hurt” Melissa said softly, Peter's face immediately took on a concerned look.

“Do you want me to get a nurse in here to get you some more medicine.” Peter asked Melissa sitting up in the chair he slept in cracking his sore neck.

“No I am already so drugged already, I have seen enough pain killer addict come in and out of here that I don't even want to risk something like that happening” Melissa told Peter touching her head with a wince. Peter placed his palm on her arm and began sucking most of the pain out of her giving her some comfort.

“Thank you Peter but you did not have to do that” Melissa told the man when he finally released her hand.

“Yes I did you are my mate Melissa” Peter said kissing her cheek softly, a far cry from the sensual kisses they normally shared.

“Well thank you anyway Peter, tell me you did not go kill my ex-husband Peter” Melissa asked worried she didn't want anything to happen to Peter because he wolfed out on her ex-husband.

“Scott didn't let me, he said he would have it worse in prison when the other inmates found out about his time as an FBI agent” Peter said smile, and Melissa visibly relaxed she did not want Peter going away for following his instincts.

“I am glad you did not put your freedom at risk Peter” Melissa said.

“Well I am still not sure if it was the best choice, but I know one thing I don't want to go another day living away from you” Peter told Melissa and began fumbling in his too tight jeans for a thirty-eight year old man. He produced a worn red velvet box and Melissa's hand went to her mouth gasping. Melissa had not suspected this by a long shot, she had only been with Peter for two weeks at the most she did not even think it was that long. He opened the box and settled in the box was a ring with a simple solitaire diamond sitting in the center.

“Melissa, I want you to marry me this is my mother's ring” Peter said quietly his palms beginning to sweat, expecting a rejection.

“Peter we've only been dating two weeks!” Melissa almost shouted in shock at the werewolf.

“Oh” He said closing the box. Melissa's heart almost broke at the dejected look on the man's face.

“I didn't say no Peter” Melissa sighed and his eyes brightened considerably.

“Melissa” Peter started to say something and Melissa held up a finger gesturing for him to shut up.

“Yes Peter I will marry you but only after a long engagement, like a year maybe two” Melissa said and Peter smiled widely leaning down to plant a kiss firmly on her chapped lips. Sliding the little ring onto her finger only to realize it was a size too big.

“We'll get that fixed” He said kissing her again.

…

Scott had just gotten home from seeing his mother, he had been shocked by the marriage announcement. It seemed fast to him but if he said he would not marry Kira tomorrow if she let him he would be a liar. God Kira how was he supposed to explain to a normal teenage girl that she was his soul mate and that he was a werewolf. Just thinking about Kira's shy smile made him giddy like a love sick puppy.

He had settled down on the couch flipping on Netflix, waiting for Stiles to come over. He wished that he knew someone his age that had already met their mate, he was clueless about what to do. Peter's advice only went so far a relationship between two people in their late thirties was a far cry from a relationship between two seventeen year old teenagers .

A knock on his door caused him to jump, was he so stuck in his own head he had not even heard someone walking up to his porch. He god up not bothering to see who it was just opening the door assuming it was Stiles. He was shocked when he saw Kira standing there with a shy smile.

“Kira, hi” Scott smiled a goofy grin taking over his face as he stepped aside so that the girl could come in.

“Hi Scott I was worried when you weren't at school today after our date on Friday” Kira said stumbling over some of her words.

“Come in Kira, I needed to talk to you anyway” Scott said shutting the door behind the petite girl.

“Oh you do so do I, I want you to know this now so that you don't think I am keeping things from you” Kira said causing Scott to become confused. 

The two teens came into the living room sitting down to face each other. Scott picked up Kira's hand running his fingers over the chipped black nail polish.

“So why weren't you in school yesterday Scott” Kira asked him.

“Well you know how my biological father has been in town lately and that he is my mothers ex-husband” Scott asked Kira.

“Yeah, I know you don't like him did he do something?” Kira asked.

“That's an understatement. He has always been possessive of my mother, in fact he was abusive and that's why my mom divorced him. He did not like that my mom was dating Peter and it was serious so he jumped her last night in the parking lot, she'll be okay she's in the hospital though that's why I wasn't in school today” Scott told her.

“Oh my god Scott I am so sorry” Kira said jumping into his arms to give him a tight hug. 

“It's not your fault Kira” Scott smiled stroking her soft cheek.

“I know Scott, do you need a place to stay” She asked and Scott's eyes widened. He was not expecting that to come out of her mouth, most parents would not want their teenage daughter's boyfriend staying the night.

“No, I have Issac staying with me, but thanks I just don't want your father killing me” Scott joked, despite that having been a real concern when he was with Allison.

“Okay, what else did you want to tell me” Kira asked her eyes full of understanding.

“No you go first, I already told you something I like hearing your voice” Scott said and Kira blushed bright red, tucking her head down so that her hair would cover her face.

“Well, I need you to keep an open mind Scott” She said with pleading eyes. Scott's brows furrowed what was it, was she bisexual and afraid he was a bigot.

“Sure” He shrugged there was nothing his mate could say that would make him love her any less. He had never been in love before he was shocked at how weird it felt, he never thought he would fall in love in high school especially after his parents disastrous marriage.

“Scott, I am not human” Kira said and held her breath waiting for the dreaded reaction, her mother had warned her that most people thought you were crazy when you told them. Scott's reaction was different he was obviously shocked but not nearly ask shocked as he should be.

“Neither am I” Scott said his eyes wide and Kira's eyes followed suit staring at him with shock.

“What are you?” she asked running a hand through her black locks.

“I am a werewolf” Scott said his eyes flashing red and his canines lengthening.

“A werewolf, well I am a kitsune” Kira told him expecting recognition in his eyes but they remained confused.

“What's a kitsune?” Scott asked the girl.

“Japanese myth a fox of nine tails, I inherited from my mother who is like nine hundred. I am only seventeen and I just found out about it” Kira said her eyes flashing orange.

“Well that should make this easier” Scott mumbled to himself.

“Make what easier” Scott's soul mate asked confused.

“Well, you see every werewolf has a soul mate and you are mine” Scott said waiting for a reaction.

“That's what I came to see you about Scott Kitsune's have soul mate's too and your mine” Kira giggled softly glad that this was going a lot smoother than her mother warned her it could be.

Scott began to lean forward pressing his lips gently against his soul mate's. The kiss went on for what felt like hours until he heard someone clear their throat. Issac was standing there eyes wide, he had forgotten Issac had been home.

Kira tucked her head into the side of his neck in embarrassment at being caught kissing her boyfriend.

“So does this mean it's okay for me to date Allison” Issac asked eyebrows raised. Scott rolled his eyes and thew a pillow at the other teenager.

“Have at it” Scott growled and Issac laughed walking out of the room.

“That was embarrassing” Kira said blushing and Scott laughed.

“Well I hate to tell you this but you might want to get used to the lack of privacy, Issac is part of my pack and he is just one of many” Scott said rubbing the back of his neck.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short epilogue not really happy with it I suck at fluffiness.

Two Years Later

Melissa fumbled with her bouquet until her son's warm tan hand came down on hers calming her. Melissa did not know why she was so nervous, she and Peter had been living together for two years now they were already married in everything but the law. She smiled up at her son her eyes shining with happiness.

“Mom you look beautiful” Scott told his mother leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

“Oh hush you'll make me mess up my make up” Melissa said breaking the tension causing her son to smile widely.

“Come on mom its time” Scott smiled and they began walking out soft piano music playing as her son walked her down the isle. Melissa smiled as she met Peter's eyes, he looked happy but uncomfortable. Melissa knew that if it was not for her he would have probably never had a church wedding Peter was definitely the type to elope. I felt like it took two weeks for Melissa to reach the alter.

Peter came down from the alter to meet Melissa and Scott, Scott putting his mothers hand into Peter's. Peter smiled at her a crinkle eyed smile when his blue eyes met her brown. They just sat there holding each others hands as Scott took his place sitting where her father would have sat had he still been alive. They must have gotten caught up in the moment because the pastor cleared his throat awkwardly. They took their positions, Lydia adjusting her train for her.

“Melissa and Peter have chosen to write their own vows” The pastor said and then turned to look at Melissa.

“Peter, If you had asked me after our terrible first date if I would be sitting here today marrying you the answer would have been no. However my outlook changed when you helped me through my past troubles and accepted my son without question I knew. Peter I love you more than anything and I promise to love you and always be faithful.” Melissa said tears streaming down her cheeks peter catch her tears with his thumb.

“Melissa, your it for me I love you with my whole being. Lets face it who else would put up with my crap. God I love you, and I am sure you can tell that I am not very good at this poetry stuff but I love you.” Peter said still wiping her tears.

“Okay Peter you may kiss your bride” the elderly old preacher said. Peter scooped her up lifting her and kissing her as hard as he could.

“Okay you too save it for the bedroom” Lydia interrupted when Peter's hands began to wonder.


End file.
